Text-based or term-based searching, wherein a user inputs a word or phrase into a search engine and receives a variety of results is a useful tool for searching. Term based queries require a user to explicitly provide search terms in the form of words, phrases and/or other terms. Sometimes a user may wish to locate a particular desired document, rather than just information about relevant to one or more query terms. In such instances, locating that desired document using a term based query may require typing a long query string, such as an entire sentence without mistakes, or composing a combination of terms that the user thinks occur in the desired document but in relatively few other documents. Accordingly, a system that can receive a visual query such as a picture of the document, or a portion of the document, and use it to locate a canonical source document would be desirable.